


Брат генерала

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: брат-близнец Хакса, Тэчи, в ужасном состоянии попадает на «Старкиллер». Хакс пытается справиться со своими чувствами, Кайло пробует помочь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Брат генерала

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017 на зимней Фандомной битве

До конца обязательной офицерской смены оставалось еще около получаса, и заняться было особо нечем. Кайло лениво двигал по столу голографические модели кораблей, делая вид, что изучает стратегии битв. Хакс, сидящий за тем же столом, что-то хмуро листал у себя в планшете. Несколько офицеров работали за терминалами — обычная рабочая обстановка. После нее очень хорошо будет отправиться надолго в тренировочный зал, чтобы…  
— ОП1484 — генералу Хаксу. Код 8-12, сэр, около шлюза 56, сэр, — комлинк на запястье генерала пробурчал краткий код ситуации.  
Хакс стремительно поднялся, и Кайло поспешил за ним. Личный груз для генерала, отгруженный прямо около кают командования — это точно интереснее унылых голограмм.  
В коридоре несколько штурмовиков освобождали от креплений большой контейнер. В таких обычно перевозили редких животных или скоропортящиеся грузы. Кайло, стоящий рядом с Хаксом, удивился тому, с какой сосредоточенностью тот смотрит на суету вокруг ящика. Кажется, даже бледнеет и прикусывает щеку, еле сдерживая рвущиеся эмоции.  
С шумом упала передняя стенка, но ничего не произошло. Рабочие повозились с остальными крепежами и опустили оставшиеся стены контейнера, чтобы открыть то, что скрывалось внутри.  
Словно в замедленном времени, Кайло отвел взгляд от похожего на статую генерала, чтобы посмотреть на груз, и увидел… Хакса? Сидящего обняв колени, нездорово-бледного, с тусклыми рыжими волосами. Он поднял свои огромные полупрозрачные глаза и посмотрел прямо на Кайло с таким страхом и покорностью, что у того защемило сердце.  
Генерал в три быстрых шага пересек разделяющее их расстояние, сорвал с плеч шинель, прикрыл сидящего человека и, прижав к себе, коротко скомандовал:  
— Все вон.  
Штурмовиков как ветром сдуло.  
Хакс без труда поднял свернувшееся тело и понес к своей каюте.  
Кайло подошел к раскрытому ящику и поворошил ногой тонкие одеяла, на которых раньше сидел человек. Показался угол пищевого контейнера, какой-то мусор, и наконец выкатился компактный голопроектор.  
К счастью, Хакс не запер каюту изнутри, и дверь, как обычно, впустила Кайло. Человек, завернутый в шинель, находился на диване, а генерал, сидя на корточках, заглядывал ему в лицо.  
— Это было вместе с… ним, — Кайло показал голопроектор, но Хакс, даже не повернувшись к нему, снова резко бросил:  
— Проваливай, Рен.  
Человек, завернутый в шинель, зашевелился и робко выглянул из-под складок. Кайло снова поразило то, что это был, по сути, гротескный двойник Хакса, каждой черточкой повторявший его, но производивший прямо противоположное впечатление.  
Генерал встал, потер лицо и отошел, чтобы налить виски. Было ясно, что от интереса магистра никак не отделаться.  
Двойник, ссутулившись, сидел на диване, испуганно поджимая босые ноги, и изредка поднимал глаза, посматривая на людей в комнате, а потом словно терялся, сосредотачиваясь на внутренних переживаниях. Кайло приблизился на несколько шагов и, наконец, рассмотрел его получше.  
Белая кожа Хакса, которая под его пальцами всегда ощущалась изысканным прохладным мрамором, у двойника казалась тонкой и мягкой, как будто вызревший без солнечного света фрукт. Ярко-рыжие, как взрыв в космосе, жесткие волосы, легко рассыпающиеся под пальцами, напоминали тут неопрятный тусклый свалявшийся мех какого-то животного. Он привык видеть тонкие сильные пальцы затянутыми в перчатки, и мягкая бледная рука, словно паук лапками сжимающая серое сукно, была отвратительна.  
Двойник снова поднял на него глаза — водянисто-прозрачные и совершенно пустые — и изобразил какую-то гримасу, от которой Кайло захотелось то ли прибить его, то ли пожалеть. Секунду спустя он понял, что это было жалкое подобие улыбки, и его передернуло от осознания того, как такое привычное лицо может быть настолько незнакомым. Хакс улыбался редко, и Кайло знал весь его арсенал: хищный звериный оскал, с которым отдавались приказы вести огонь, ехидный изгиб губ, сопровождающий ядовитые замечания подчиненным, и довольная кошачья улыбка, которую он видел иногда в отражении полированных поверхностей, сразу после оргазма.  
— Его зовут Тэчи, — наконец нарушил молчание Хакс. — Мой брат-близнец, как ты понимаешь.  
Услышавший свое имя двойник затравленно вскинулся, но, не увидев опасности, опять ссутулился.  
— И… что с ним случилось?  
— Угадаешь?  
— Его похитили и мучили? Пытки? Эксперименты?  
— О нет, Рен. Он провел всю свою жизнь в прекрасном богатом поместье Хаксов на Арканисе, вместе с родителями.  
Кайло насупился и решил ждать продолжения рассказа, решив больше не строить гипотез. Но Хакс молчал, прихлебывая из стакана.  
— И что… — наконец решил он спросить.  
— И все! — рявкнул Хакс, ударив кулаком в стену.  
Пискнув, Тэчи сжался в углу дивана. Расстроенный Хакс кинулся к нему, желая успокоить, но это напугало того еще сильнее. Покривившись, генерал давно заученным жестом погладил брата по затылку и задержал руку. Тэчи, будто животное под хозяйской лаской, распрямился и, кажется, даже немного потерся головой о ладонь.  
— Крифф подери, — пробормотал Кайло. — Объясни нормально, Хакс.  
— Мы никогда не думали, что мы разные. Лет до пяти. Пока отец не начал «учить» нас. Драться, бить, стрелять, решать логические задачи. Не бояться всякого. Я справлялся все лучше, а Тэчи все хуже. Когда я пытался помогать ему, наказание было еще жестче, вот только я мог спать в подвале, а он боялся и плакал. Потом меня взяли в Академию, а его нет. Отец сказал, что не позволит позорить фамилию и что Тэчи поступит, когда полностью переломит себя. И он ломал его, жестоко ломал, все это время, пока я учился, получал звания, начинал службу.  
— И ты знал об этом?  
— Да, Рен, знал, хоть и не понимал масштаба катастрофы. И ненавидел за это и его, и отца, и больше всего — самого себя. Изредка я приезжал домой на каникулы и видел, что брат все меньше похож на нормального человека. Меня хорошо вышколили — я думал, что он сам виноват, однажды даже залепил ему пощечину, когда он взбесил меня своей покорностью.  
Кайло захотелось взять его за руку, но Хакс отдернул ее. От резкого движения Тэчи дернулся было, но пальцы потерли его затылок, и он затих.  
— Годами я старался думать, что все правильно, пока вдруг не понял, насколько это отношение отца к нам было диким, но уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Пока я становился гордостью фамилии, он превращался в куклу для битья, жертву психологических экспериментов этого старого монстра. Пока я был рядом, пока окружающие еще помнили, что у Брендола Хакса два сына, все еще держалось в рамках жесткого воспитания, хотя бы внешне. Когда я покинул систему, а отец вышел на пенсию, мне стало страшно думать, что он делает с моим братом. Понимаешь, Кайло? Он мог сделать что угодно, — от напряжения дыхание Хакса перехватило, и могло показаться, что его душат слезы.  
— А ваша мать?  
— Блистает на приемах, читает и выращивает цветы. Она ни разу не помогла нам. Улыбалась и выходила из комнаты, когда отец порол нас, или заставлял мучить птиц, или оставлял стоять на коленях часами.  
— Армитаж, — мягко сказал Кайло, пытаясь отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей, хотя и не представлял, что нужно сказать.  
— Пару недель назад отец написал, что пришлет мне кое-что. Я знал, что ему нечего послать мне, и до последнего не верил, что это «кое-что» — мой брат. Крифф побери, я в глубине души надеялся, что он давно умер и тихо похоронен на семейном кладбище.  
Не выдержав, Хакс отвернулся и быстро потер глаза.  
— Что ты там принес? Голопроектор? — наконец спросил он, справившись с собой. — Включи. Наверное, сопровождающее послание.  
Кайло положил его на стол и послушно нажал кнопку. Послание оказалось совсем коротким. Пожилой мужчина, сидящий в кресле, не здороваясь и не говоря ничего лишнего, просто сообщил:  
— Я устал с ним бороться. Если у тебя есть желание еще что-то с ним сделать — пожалуйста. Или прибей, сам решай.  
От голоса отца Тэчи, кажется, впал в глубокое оцепенение. Хакс, не делая лишних движений, сжал голопроектор так, что тот треснул и развалился на несколько частей.  
Кайло подумал обо всех страшных вещах, которые он успел увидеть или сделать, и осознал, что ничего более отвратительного в жизни не встречал.  
— Он устал бороться. С Этим, — Хакс пальцами приподнял подбородок и всмотрелся в застывшее лицо брата. — Бороться. Будто это была битва на равных.  
— И что думаешь делать дальше? — спросил Кайло, не поняв, что именно он сам имеет в виду — судьбу Тэчи или планы на вечер.  
— Его надо согреть. Даже шаттла для него пожалел. Просто сунул в контейнер и отправил. Прогреешь освежитель?  
Кайло снял верхнюю робу, чтобы не мешала, и вошел в небольшую комнату. Наличие маленькой сидячей ванны — одно из немногих отличий кают командования от простых офицерских. Он выкрутил регулятор температуры воздуха на максимум, дождался, пока вода не станет приятно горячей, и заткнул слив. Привычный мягкий запах мыла Хакса наполнял комнату, но, к сожалению, пены или масла для ванн у него не было.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, Хакс снова сидел перед братом на корточках и, придерживая стакан, помогал сделать несколько глотков виски. Через минуту кровь прилила к лицу Тэчи, и он позволил снять с себя шинель, оставшись в заношенных рубашке и штанах. Хакс попытался потянуть его за руку в сторону освежителя, но тот только растерянно моргал, не понимая.  
— Отойди-ка, — Кайло легко перенес худое замершее тело и посадил в ванну прямо в одежде.  
Тэчи начал крупно дрожать, согреваясь. Хакс стащил с него рубашку и начал поливать плечи и шею горячей водой.  
Кайло, стоя рядом, снова невольно сравнивал двух братьев. Высокий и изящный в форме, без одежды Хакс был подтянутым, с рельефной, хоть и не выпирающей мускулатурой, сильный, гибкий, с золотыми брызгами веснушек на мраморно-белых плечах и бедрах. Тэчи казался мягким, тонким и рыхлым, с рыжими пятнами на слабых руках.  
— Послушай, Рен, — начал Хакс, но Кайло перебил его, прекрасно понимая, о чем тот хочет попросить.  
— Я оставлю вас на некоторое время. Найду еды для него, и все такое. И вернусь, — категорично добавил он.  
Надевая свою громоздкую робу, он услышал, как тихий скрипучий голос сказал:  
— Арми?  
— Это я, Тэчи.

***  
Прежде всего Кайло достал из собственных запасов молочный шоколад. Затем приказал дроиду привезти с кухни разной еды, а из лазарета — сканер для первичной диагностики здоровья. Потом сел в своей каюте, твердо решив дать братьям еще минимум полчаса побыть наедине.  
Он попытался переосмыслить свое отношение к Хаксу после того, как узнал о нем так много нового.  
Когда они только начали служить вместе, он, разумеется, пугал своей жесткостью, упрямством и блестящим умом.  
Через полгода, когда они начали больше общаться и регулярно заниматься сексом, настороженность переросла в глубокое уважение.  
Все началось, когда Хакс, наконец, увидел его без шлема. Рен снял его по какой-то причине, когда они разговаривали о подготовке очередной миссии, и ему безумно польстило то, как генерал остановил свой монолог и засмотрелся на него потемневшими жадными глазами. На некоторое время это превратилось в игру: когда они раз за разом оказывались в одной комнате, обсуждая очередные стратегические планы, Хакс просил его снимать маску, и Кайло охотно подчинялся, потому что желание увидеть, как жадно генерал смотрит на него, становилось, кажется, одержимостью.  
А потом они ехали вместе в лифте, и он без напоминаний снял шлем, облизнул губы и наклонился к генералу, который уже тянулся к нему.  
— Ты… хочешь, сегодня? — прошептал Хакс, скользя губами по его шее, там, где она не была скрыта воротником.  
— Конечно.  
— Просто приходи после смены ко мне.  
Разумеется, о романтических отношениях не шло речи: они просто хотели друг друга так часто и долго, как было нужно. Кайло думал, что эта интрижка, наверное, не продлится много времени, особенно когда после первых месяцев довольно пылкого и изощренного секса их встречи стали, скорее, обычным делом. Бесспорно, в этом были и плюсы: они больше не пожирали друг друга взглядами при подчиненных и научились понимать друг друга с полуслова. Никакой романтики и чаще всего — никаких лишних разговоров. Между встречами иногда проходили недели, а иногда они встречались по нескольку раз в день: и после отбоя, и во время рабочих смен — в подсобке. Уже прошло около трех лет этих удобных отношений, но только теперь Кайло понял, что считал Хакса совершенно другим человеком.  
Пожалуй, пора возвращаться.

Тэчи, заметно расслабившийся, сидел на кровати в черных трусах и футболке брата. Сам Хакс, явно тоже недавно вышедший из освежителя, вытирал волосы.  
Положив еду на стол, чтобы Хакс с ней разобрался, Кайло аккуратными шажками начал приближаться к Тэчи, но с отвращением понял, что ведет себя так, будто знакомится с трусливым животным.  
— Покажи ему, что в ладони ничего нет, — подтвердил его ощущения Хакс, — и попробуй стать немного ниже, ты его пугаешь.  
Повторяя позу генерала, Рен сел на корточки и протянул руку ладонью вверх. К счастью, Тэчи не стал ее нюхать, а просто потрогал сначала пальцы, а потом лицо и волосы Кайло, прикоснулся к ямочкам на щеках, которые появились из-за того, что Рен изо всех сил пытался улыбаться.  
— Уже хорошо, — отметил Хакс и вместе с небольшим подносом сел на кровать. — Попробуем поесть?  
К счастью, Тэчи знал, что делать. Быстро, но аккуратно он опустошил миску с супом, съел небольшой сэндвич, выпил разбавленный молоком каф и наконец откусил кусочек шоколада, который протянул ему Кайло. Самая настоящая блаженная улыбка появилась на его лице.  
Хакс погасил весь свет в каюте, кроме ночника, и, вопросительно взглянув на Рена, укрыл себя и брата одеялом.  
— Я не уйду, — твердо сказал Кайло и забрался в постель рядом с Хаксом. Довольно долго они просто молча лежали рядом, пока пригревшийся Тэчи не уснул.  
Хакс, наконец, дал волю эмоциям: выдохнул, потер глаза и прикусил костяшку пальца, чтобы не начать кричать, или плакать, или ругаться, или делать что-то еще, нормальное для человека в таком состоянии. Рен приподнял руку, и генерал придвинулся к его боку, прижался и тихо вздохнул. Кайло поцеловал рыжую голову. А потом еще и еще, чувствуя, как холодная кожа прижавшегося к нему стремительно нагревается, пока, наконец, Хакс не поднял голову и не впился в его губы.  
Через некоторое время он переполз на бедра Кайло и сдвинул его штаны.  
В тишине каюты их тяжелое дыхание казалось особенно громким и рваным, но остановиться они уже не могли. Все внимание Кайло сосредоточилось на том, как его член плавно двигался внутри Хакса, а тот, прикрыв глаза, упирался в подушку рядом с его головой.  
Рен погладил его скулу, освободил прикушенную губу и почувствовал, что долго они не продержатся. Но вместо привычной довольной улыбки он увидел, что лицо генерала вдруг начало расплываться, приобретая мягкое и грустное выражение, совершенно такое же, как у его брата. Это немного пугало, поэтому Кайло покрепче обнял Хакса, притянув его голову к своему плечу, отчего тот тихо застонал и, наконец, кончил.  
Громкий шорох вырвал их из расслабленного состояния. Тэчи, разумеется, проснулся и теперь напряженно и испуганно вжимался в угол кровати, желая то ли атаковать их, то ли сбежать.  
Кайло замер, боясь неловким движением или звуком усугубить ситуацию.  
Хакс отлепился от его груди и, протянув руку брату, заговорил непривычно мягким голосом:  
— Все хорошо, Тэчи, все в порядке. Он не мучает меня, он хороший. Ну же, Тэчи…  
Двойник наконец выполз из угла и схватил Хакса за руку. Тот потянул его, вынуждая лечь ближе к ним, не прекращая мягко уговаривать:  
— Никто тебя больше не обидит, ты всегда будешь рядом со мной. Ложись сюда, рядом.  
Наконец он неловко свернулся рядом с ними, и Хакс молча посмотрел на Рена, будто спрашивая разрешения.  
Со смешанными чувствами Кайло опять протянул руку и помог худому телу улечься рядом с собой, обняв спину с выпирающими позвонками. Так и не слезший с его груди Хакс положил руку на затылок брата.

***  
Раньше они никогда не спали рядом, и под утро Кайло проснулся от неудобного ощущения чужого присутствия. Братья откатились от него по разные стороны кровати, поэтому он беспрепятственно встал, укрыл их и тихонько вернулся в свою каюту.  
Генерал не появлялся на мостике до середины цикла. Если кто-то и начал строить дурацкие предположения, то они все развеялись после того, как Хакс, как ни в чем не бывало, появился и устроил внеплановую проверку. Рен знал, что вышколенный экипаж не допустит никаких форс-мажорных ситуаций, и даже порадовался тому, что генералу служебные дела не добавят головной боли.  
— Как его дела? — тихо спросил Рен, когда рабочая обстановка вошла в нормальную колею.  
— Нормально. Оставил в медотсеке, ему не повредит поправить здоровье.  
— Я думаю, что могу помочь тебе с ним.  
— Чего ради, Кайло? Это мой брат, моя проблема и мое наказание. Я должен справиться сам.  
— Тогда скажу иначе: я думаю, что могу помочь ему. И ты понимаешь как.  
Прикусив губу, Хакс напряженно размышлял. Он не выносил манипуляций с Силой и ее проявлений, считая все это дешевыми, хоть и эффектными фокусами.  
— Мне не исправить сломанного человека, — продолжал настаивать Кайло, — но я могу помочь ему забыть. Будь милосерден к нему и к себе.  
Нехотя Хакс кивнул.  
— Позовешь меня, когда его тело окрепнет и он немного привыкнет к обстановке.

Сообщение о том, что Хакс ждет его после вечерней смены, Кайло получил через несколько дней. У него как раз было время подготовиться, помедитировать, вспомнить некоторые практики, и он чувствовал себя скорее доктором, идущим к пациенту.  
Тэчи приятно удивил: он сидел за личным терминалом Хакса, что-то быстро печатая, погруженный в ряды символов и цифр. Все еще худой и бледный, но с чистыми аккуратно причесанными волосами, облаченный в черные форменные штаны и футболку.  
— Поздоровайся с Кайло, Тэчи, — предложил Хакс.  
Тот все еще робко, но уже вполне осознанно, улыбнулся и пробормотал приветствие.  
— Он талантливый техник, кстати, — почти с гордостью заметил Хакс, — если бы его оставили в покое и не пытались превратить в суперсолдата, он мог достигнуть больших успехов.  
— Как он себя чувствует?  
— Физически здоров, хоть и слаб. Но страдает от кошмаров, часто впадает в оцепенение и иногда не узнает меня — не верит, что я теперь с ним.  
— К сожалению, нам придется отвлечь его от терминала.  
— Как это все вообще произойдет? — спросил Хакс, доставая коробку с шоколадными конфетами. Тэчи отвлекся и потянул носом в их сторону.  
— Я должен буду держать его за руки и видеть глаза.  
Они дождались, пока Тэчи подошел к ним, сел рядом с братом и даже обменялся некоторыми простыми фразами. Наконец, Кайло решил, что пора.  
— Посмотри на меня, — тихим, но измененным голосом попросил он. Оба брата уставились на него, но важен был только зрительный контакт с прозрачно-голубыми глазами Тэчи. Этого было достаточно: легкое касание Силой — и вот они уже сидят рядом, а расслабленные белые руки теряются в его ладонях. Рен приложил большие пальцы к голубым венам, выступающим на запястьях, и начал синхронизироваться с пульсом.  
Внутрь сознания Тэчи он провалился с первого раза. Никаких преград, никаких попыток защитить себя этот человек ни разу не предпринимал. Его самосознанием, чувствами, страхами и мировосприятием управляли извне — грубо, примитивно, пытаясь выстроить на их обломках нелепую гротескную личность.  
Продвигаться дальше было страшновато, но Кайло решительно скользнул глубже — к воспоминаниям.  
Первым был грузовой контейнер. Тусклые зеленоватые огни индикаторов почти не разгоняли влажную темноту, страшные звуки снаружи заставляли сознание впадать в оцепенение. Снова закрытое темное пространство, как и множество раз до этого — стены давят, воздуха не хватает, монстры вылезают из углов… Любая закрывшаяся дверь, маленькая комната, выключенный свет… Страшно. Кайло безжалостно растворил Силой этот иррациональный ужас, стараясь не всматриваться в эпизоды из прошлой жизни Тэчи — сырой погреб, подвалы, темные комнаты, в которые его швыряли.  
Следующими были воспоминания о боли, и их разнообразие потрясало. Розги и ремни рассекают кожу на спине и ногах, линейка бьет по пальцам, колени ноют от жесткого ковра. Болит живот от того, что иногда его почти не кормят, а потом заставляют отъедаться. Спазмы головной боли от усталости, ненужной информации, духоты учебного класса. И еще тысячи и тысячи разных мелочей. Как много способов причинить боль кому-то, намеренно или нет — и как легко прийти к тому, чтобы делать больно себе самому, просто потому, что не умеешь управлять собственной жизнью.  
Эти моменты боли расползались под пальцами Кайло, как насекомые, но он безжалостно преследовал и выжигал их. Он не трогал нормальные человеческие реакции, необходимые для выживания — инстинкт самосохранения, опыт, помогающий не разрушать собственное тело, и тому подобное, но старался сделать так, чтобы в обычной жизни Тэчи не пугали простые вещи. Промелькнувшая за спиной тень больше не будет означать удар.  
Кайло прорубался сквозь пугающие воспоминания, словно через поле битвы. Резкие и злые слова, равнодушие, невыполнимые требования…  
Самым всеобъемлющим для Тэчи было чувство одиночества — бесконечного, незаслуженного и совершенно невыносимого. Оглушенный Кайло остановился перед этим бездонным океаном, не зная, с чего начать его уничтожение. Наконец он нашел ребенка, сидящего на краешке дивана в огромной богатой комнате. Его оставил брат, про него забыла мать, но он знал, что отец обязательно вернется, чтобы учить. Кайло попытался сгладить его чувства, как можно аккуратнее, и продвинулся дальше, переходя из комнаты в комнату огромного дома, вместе со взрослеющим Тэчи, который плакал от бессилия перед жестокими заданиями, ночами просиживал над мозголомными книгами, терпел наказания, выговоры и крики… Это состояние никак не прекращалось, и в какой-то момент Кайло понял, что видит в этих бесконечных событиях и себя самого. То, как из него пытаются вылепить то политика, то пронырливого парня, то джедая — но терпят неудачу. Он, как и Тэчи, почти сломался, но, к счастью, появился Учитель…  
Поняв, что уплывает внутрь себя, Кайло решил, что на сегодня хватит. Постепенно отступая, он медленно и аккуратно покинул чужое сознание и, разорвав связь, осмотрелся.  
С очень недовольным видом Хакс вытирал полотенцем кровь, бегущую из носа брата.  
— Мог бы предупредить, — проворчал он, — я боялся помешать, но и истечь кровью ему тоже не мог позволить.  
— Прости, не знал о возможности такой реакции. Долго нас не было?  
— Около часа.  
Хакс помог уставшему Тэчи подняться, отвел его к раскладной койке, недавно появившейся в каюте, и укрыл одеялом.  
— Я хочу знать все, — безапелляционно потребовал он, вернувшись к Рену. — До последней детали. Я должен знать, что с ним было.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
Вопрос, кажется, немного озадачил Хакса.  
— Я позволил этому случиться. Он был один на один с этим долгие годы. Мне нужно знать, что травмировало и ломало его, чтобы знать, чем помочь, — наконец сформулировал он.  
— Это не сработает. Ты начнешь изводить себя чувством вины и гневом, вместо того чтобы помочь Тэчи начать новую жизнь.  
Хакс нервно прошелся по каюте, размышляя.  
— Послушай, — уже мягче продолжил Кайло, — ему нужно просто привыкнуть и успокоиться. Он сам расскажет тебе все, что сочтет нужным. Главное сейчас то, что он больше не будет бояться. Я приглушил и стер его страхи.  
— Я в долгу перед тобой.  
Кайло поднялся — было уже довольно поздно, и всем нужен был отдых. Хакс с благодарностью поцеловал его перед выходом из каюты.

***  
Утро Рен решил начать с хорошей тренировки. Он сосредоточенно отрабатывал удары, когда почувствовал вдруг, что происходит нечто важное. Отбросив тренировочный меч, он рванул по коридорам, повинуясь указаниям внутреннего компаса, который привел его в один из ангаров. В иллюминаторе было видно, как небольшой транспортник отходит от их корабля и совершает прыжок.  
— Магистр Рен, — робко обратился к нему офицер, подавая голопроектор. — Это послание для вас от генерала.  
— Кайло, ты был прав, — фигурка Хакса сидела в кресле в его каюте. — Я должен помочь ему забыть. Военная база — не место для реабилитации. Я взял отпуск на пару месяцев, и мы с Тэчи отправляемся на отдаленную рекреационную планету — начать все заново. Кстати, он сказал, что ты ему снился в хорошем сне. — Хакс помолчал. — Я знаю, как сильно рискую карьерой, но не прощу себе, если не попробую. Присмотришь за всем для меня?


End file.
